In view of numerous factors such as higher energy prices and environmental concerns, the production of value-added products (such as pipeline-quality substitute natural gas, hydrogen, methanol, higher hydrocarbons, ammonia and electrical power) from lower-fuel-value carbonaceous feedstocks (such as petroleum coke, resids, asphaltenes, coal and biomass) is receiving renewed attention.
Such lower-fuel-value carbonaceous feedstocks can be gasified at elevated temperatures and pressures to produce a synthesis gas stream that can subsequently be converted to such value-added products.
One advantageous gasification process is hydromethanation, in which the carbonaceous feedstock is converted in a fluidized-bed hydromethanation reactor in the presence of a catalyst source and steam at moderately-elevated temperatures and pressures to directly produce a methane-enriched synthesis gas stream (medium BTU synthesis gas stream) raw product. This is distinct from conventional gasification processes, such as those based on partial combustion/oxidation of a carbon source at highly-elevated temperatures and pressures (thermal gasification, typically non-catalytic), where a syngas (carbon monoxide+hydrogen) is the primary product (little or no methane is directly produced), which can then be further processed to produce methane (via catalytic methanation, see reaction (III) below) or any number of other higher hydrocarbon products.
Hydromethanation processes and the conversion/utilization of the resulting methane-rich synthesis gas stream to produce value-added products are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,474, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,512, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,125, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,650, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,843, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,639, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,231, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,323, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,155, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,105, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,456, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,282, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,181, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,465, U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,430, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,183, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,695, US2003/0167691A1, US2006/0265953A1, US2007/000177A1, US2007/083072A1, US2007/0277437A1, US2009/0048476A1, US2009/0090056A1, US2009/0090055A1, US2009/0165383A1, US2009/0166588A1, US2009/0165379A1, US2009/0170968A1, US2009/0165380A1, US2009/0165381A1, US2009/0165361A1, US2009/0165382A1, US2009/0169449A1, US2009/0169448A1, US2009/0165376A1, US2009/0165384A1, US2009/0217582A1, US2009/0220406A1, US2009/0217590A1, US2009/0217586A1, US2009/0217588A1, US2009/0218424A1, US2009/0217589A1, US2009/0217575A1, US2009/0229182A1, US2009/0217587A1, US2009/0246120A1, US2009/0259080A1, US2009/0260287A1, US2009/0324458A1, US2009/0324459A1, US2009/0324460A1, US2009/0324461A1, US2009/0324462A1, US2010/0071235A1, US2010/0071262A1, US2010/0120926A1, US2010/0121125A1, US2010/0168494A1, US2010/0168495A1, US2010/0179232A1, US2010/0287835A1, US2010/0287836A1, US2010/0292350A1, US2011/0031439A1, US2011/0062012A1, US2011/0062721A1, US2011/0062722A1, US2011/0064648A1, US2011/0088896A1, US2011/0088897A1 and GB1599932. See also Chiaramonte et al, “Upgrade Coke by Gasification”, Hydrocarbon Processing, September 1982, pp. 255-257; and Kalina et al, “Exxon Catalytic Coal Gasification Process Predevelopment Program, Final Report”, Exxon Research and Engineering Co., Baytown, Tex., FE236924, December 1978.
The hydromethanation of a carbon source typically involves four theoretically separate reactions:Steam carbon: C+H2O→CO+H2  (I)Water-gas shift: CO+H2O→H2+CO2  (II)CO Methanation: CO+3H2→CH4+H2O  (III)Hydro-gasification: 2H2+C→CH4  (IV)
In the hydromethanation reaction, the first three reactions (I-III) predominate to result in the following overall reaction:2C+2H2O→CH4CO2  (V).
The overall hydromethanation reaction is essentially thermally balanced; however, due to process heat losses and other energy requirements (such as required for evaporation of moisture entering the reactor with the feedstock), some heat must be added to maintain the thermal balance.
The reactions are also essentially syngas (hydrogen and carbon monoxide) balanced (syngas is produced and consumed); therefore, as carbon monoxide and hydrogen are withdrawn with the product gases, carbon monoxide and hydrogen need to be added to the reaction as required to avoid a deficiency.
In order to maintain the net heat of reaction as close to neutral as possible (only slightly exothermic or endothermic), and maintain the syngas balance, a superheated gas stream of steam, carbon monoxide and hydrogen is often fed to the hydromethanation reactor. Frequently, the carbon monoxide and hydrogen streams are recycle streams separated from the product gas, and/or are provided by reforming/partially oxidating a portion of the product methane. See, for example, previously incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,650, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,595, US2007/083072A1, US2010/0120926A1, US2010/0287836A1, US2011/0031439A1, US2011/0062722A1 and US2011/0064648A1.
In one variation of the hydromethanation process, required carbon monoxide, hydrogen and heat energy can also at least in part be generated in situ by feeding oxygen into the hydromethanation reactor. See, for example, previously incorporated US2010/0076235A1, US2010/0287835A1, US2011/0062721A1, US2012/0046510A1, US2012/0060417A1, US2012/0102836A1 and US2012/0102837A1.
The result is a “direct” methane-enriched raw product gas stream also containing substantial amounts of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide which can, for example, be directly utilized as a medium BTU energy source, or can be processed to result in a variety of higher-value product streams such as pipeline-quality substitute natural gas, high-purity hydrogen, methanol, ammonia, higher hydrocarbons, carbon dioxide (for enhanced oil recovery and industrial uses) and electrical energy.
In addition to the carbon dioxide, the methane-enriched raw product stream also contains hydrogen sulfide which, along with the carbon dioxide, is typically removed via an acid gas removal system to provide a sweetened methane-rich gas stream for further processing, for example, to a pipeline-quality natural gas stream.
Acid gas removal processes are generally well-known to those of ordinary skill in the relevant art, and typically involve contacting a gas stream with a solvent such as monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, methyldiethanolamine, diisopropylamine, diglycolamine, a solution of sodium salts of amino acids, methanol, hot potassium carbonate or the like to generate CO2 and/or H2S laden absorbers. One method can involve the use of Selexol® (UOP LLC, Des Plaines, Ill. USA) or Rectisol® (Lurgi AG, Frankfurt am Main, Germany) solvent having two trains; each train containing an H25 absorber and a CO2 absorber. One method for removing acid gases is described in previously incorporated US2009/0220406A1.
The capital intensity (for example, equipment size and cost) and efficiency of these acid gas removal processes are dependent on a number of factors, such as the composition of the gas stream to be treated as well as the treatment conditions. The capital intensity and efficiency of the acid gas process are material factors in the practicality and overall economic viability of a hydromethanation-based process.
One of the more relevant acid gas treatment conditions is pressure, and the acid gas treatment systems may have optimal pressure operating conditions that vary significantly from the operating conditions of processes upstream of the acid gas treatment systems. In the hydromethanation process, for example, the operating conditions in the hydromethanation reactor tend to dictate the operating conditions of all units downstream of the hydromethanation reactor, including the acid gas treatment systems. If the hydromethanation process operates at a lower pressure than the optimal conditions for acid gas removal, then that will affect the cost and efficiency of the acid gas removal process, and ultimately the economic viability of the overall system.
It would, therefore, also be desirable to be able to operate both the hydromethanation reactor and the acid gas removal system under separately controlled conditions, and especially pressure conditions, so that each of the units can be operated more optimally for the desired processing conditions.